


Ordinary World

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Oh Sehun had given up hope that his daughter will be better. One night he was crying, the next morning he was surprised. Surprised that his daughter was alive and well. And came with that surprise was a strange man in his house who doesn't know who he is apart from his name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I figured I'll put here in AO3 my non-SNS AUs since all of them were written parts! I chose to pick this first because this is one of my favorite stories that I have written. I hope you'll all love it! :)

But I won’t cry for yesterday  
There’s an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find.  
And as I try to find my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive.

\- Ordinary World, Duran Duran 1993

Sehun fell off the bed with a loud thud. He groaned, his body aching all over. He doesn’t know how long he slept. He doesn’t know how he even slept. Last night was one of the worst nights and Ellie, his daughter…

Sehun got up from the floor and looked at the empty bed. No sign of his daughter. 

“Ellie!” he called, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Ellie!”

Then he heard it. Laughter. His daughter’s laughter. Sehun choked back a sob. It has been a long time since he’s heard his daughter’s laughter. He closed his eyes and soaked it all in.

Then another laugh joined in his daughter’s. A different voice, a man’s. Sehun immediately ran downstairs. He stopped by the entrance of the kitchen, taking in the scene unfolding before him.

There was his daughter, perched on a stool, squirting chocolate syrup on a pile of pancakes. Both of her cheeks were covered with flour.

“Ellie…” Sehun tried to call her but his throat constricted. He’s afraid to call out loud. 

Maybe this was just a dream. Too beautiful. Too cruel. 

He’s afraid that he might wake up.

“Daddy!” Ellie saw him and waved him in. “Look daddy, we made pancakes!”

Then, Sehun’s feet moved, like a magnet pulling. He stopped by his daughter’s side, looking down at her. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a healthy blush on her cheeks. 

“Ellie…” then he wept. 

Ellie has been diagnosed with leukemia at age five. They have been fighting the cancer for two years. His husband left them on the first year of the fight, the stress of taking care of a sick child was too much for him. And it wasn’t even his own daughter, he reasoned. Ellie was adopted. Sehun has always been wanting to have a daughter. His husband had been loving, but taking care of a sick child was too much to bear. Sehun didn’t stop him from leaving. It was good riddance for him. He now focused all his attention and energy in taking care of his daughter. 

And it was the greatest irony of all, that he, a doctor, can’t even cure his own daughter. They’ve been fighting but every day was a struggle. There were some better days, but most were painful. And it gutted his heart every time to see his little angel suffer. 

They’ve been in and out of the hospital until Sehun decided to bring his daughter home. Ellie hated her stays in the hospital. Minseok, Sehun’s best friend and Ellie’s doctor, consented. But he warned Sehun that Ellie wasn’t going to be better and that he should prepare for it.

And last night…Sehun thought that it might probably be the last. His daughter had a hard time breathing, every breath was a struggle. Sehun held on, praying that if his daughter was to be taken now, he wished that it would be sooner so that his daughter would no longer suffer. His daughter tried to smile at him, reassuring him that she will be fine. And it broke his heart every time. 

Every single time.

“Daddy, look!” Ellie turned his attention to the pancakes. 

He cradled his daughter’s face in his hands, looking for any signs of a relapse. But there was none. It was as if she was never sick at all.

“Are you feeling all right? Is there any pain?”

Ellie shook her head. “I’m alright daddy. Go, check my stats.”

It has been their thing, Sehun checking her stats. And he did. Her eyes, her pulse, even her heartbeat as he placed his hand on her chest. Everything was normal.

“We’ll go to your Uncle Minseok, okay? Is that okay with you?”

Ellie nodded as she ate a spoonful of pancake. She mumbled something.

“What?”

Ellie gulped and tried again. “Can he go with us?”

It was then Sehun realized that they weren’t alone in the kitchen.

Standing in the opposite side of the table was a man. The man was looking at them with a soft smile on his face. His eyes were clear and shining and his complexion was as white as the shirt he was wearing.

“Is he your friend, daddy?”

“What?” Sehun turned to his daughter.

“He was in my room when I woke up and he didn’t have any clothes. I let him wore one of yours.”

It was then Sehun realized that the stranger was indeed wearing his shirt. And is this stranger some kind of a sick pervert, standing in a child’s room wearing nothing?

He didn’t want to alarm his daughter so he called out to the man.

“Uhm, can we please talk?” Sehun gestured at the man to follow him.

The man looked at his daughter in question. Ellie nodded in encouragement and the man finally moved and walked towards Sehun. They both left the kitchen and moved towards the living.

“Okay, who the hell are you? How did you get in our house and why are you not wearing any pants?” Sehun got sidetracked when he looked down at the stranger’s bare legs. The shirt was large on him and it was enough to cover up to his thighs.

The stranger just shrugged at him.

“Okay, my patience is wearing thin and I just had that most bizarre morning ever. Give me a reason why I shouldn’t call the police on you. You walked in naked on a little girl’s room, you pervert!”

“You’re angry.”

Sehun was taken aback at the stranger’s voice. He didn’t expect it to be that melodious. The stranger kept staring at him, cocking his head sidewards, as if reading him.

“You’re angry,” he repeated.

“Of course I am!” Sehun said. “How would you feel if you wake up and knew that a naked man was inside your daughter’s room?”

“No, it’s not that,” the stranger stepped closer to Sehun and placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart. “You’re angry. You’re confused. And you’re scared. You’re scared for her."

“What…what are you doing?” Sehun asked. As soon as the stranger made contact with this body, it was like as if relief washed over him, like literally. He felt himself shivering at his touch.

“Don’t be angry anymore,” the stranger said. “Your daughter is going to be fine.”

“Who…who are you?” Sehun held the man’s hand and dropped it immediately. He felt a shock, like he had been zapped with electricity. The man must’ve felt it too as he looked at his hand.

“I…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“All I know is my name, Junmyeon, and I woke up here,” he said.

“Look,” Sehun heaved a sigh. “I told you, I’m tired and I don’t have time for all of these. If it’s money you want, I’ll give it to you. Take it, while I’m being kind.”

“No… I don’t know…but I’m supposed to be here. I don’t know what it is exactly…but your daughter…she needs me.”

“Okay, let’s do it like this. I will bring Ellie to the hospital, her doctor needs to see her. Then we’ll go to the police station to report you missing, how’s that?”

It took a while before Junmyeon nodded. “But…can I stay here until then? I don’t know how I know it or how to explain it but I need to be here for your daughter.”

Sehun doesn’t really have the energy to deal with this so he nodded instead.

***

“Come down if you’re ready!” Sehun called from downstairs after one hour. He had been on the phone with his best friend, explaining everything to him.

He heard several footsteps on the stairs and his daughter flew towards him.

“Do I look pretty, daddy?” Ellie asked, as she twirled before him.

Sehun crouched down. “You’re always pretty, darling,” he said. He still can’t believe that his daughter is looking so well. “Where are my sugars, darling?”

Ellie giggled before planting several kisses on both his cheeks. Ellie broke free of his hold and ran outside.

Sehun stood up and almost lost his balance when Junmyeon was standing too close to him, personal space be damned.

“What are you doing?” he asked in fright.

“Giving you sugars too, daddy.”

Sehun stepped back as Junmyeon tiptoed to give him a kiss on his cheek. He held Junmyeon in arm’s length. Junmyeon looked so confused.

“Okay, first of all, the sugars only come from my daughter. And second of all, don’t call me daddy.”

“Why? Ellie calls you that.”

“She’s my daughter! You calling me that is…different.”

“How so?”

“Just…can you get outside please, so we can go?”

Ellie and Junmyeon were talking animatedly outside, waiting for Sehun as he was bringing the car to the front. The two of them had their arms spread out, face tilting upward, their eyes closed. It was as if they were basking under the sun.

Sehun rolled his windows down and called out to them.

Ellie ran towards the car but Junmyeon remained unmoved. Maybe it was the light playing tricks on his eyes or maybe he was just tired but Sehun swore that Junmyeon…flickered. Like an image on the TV screen.

“Junmyeon, let’s go!” Ellie called as she fastened herself at the front seat.

Junmyeon finally moved as he sat at the passenger’s side. 

“Oh, I don’t know which one l liked,” Junmyeon said.

“What do you mean?” Sehun asked as he started driving.

“I like outside but I also liked it here,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun looked at his daughter for help but Ellie just giggled. The two of them talked about everything and Sehun is not sure if Junmyeon really lost his memory or he’s just that good of an actor. But the way he asked his questions to Ellie, it seemed that he doesn’t really know or remember much.

The talk dwindled down as they were near the hospital. 

“We’re here,” Ellie announced. “Junmyeon?” she turned around to see Junmyeon but he was covering his ears, as if trying to block out something. “Daddy?”

“What?” he looked at his daughter’s worried face and then to Junmyeon’s pained expression. “Junmyeon, are you alright?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “No…too much…voices…”

“Daddy…” Ellie was close to crying.

“Okay, let’s get out,” Sehun and Ellie climbed out the car. “Ellie, darling, don’t be afraid, okay? Junmyeon might not be feeling well, okay? His head must hurt.”

They opened the passenger door. And there it was again, Sehun saw Junmyeon like an image flickering.

“Junmyeon, buddy, are you okay?”

“No…these voices…”

“Do you want to come in with us? We can have a doctor take a look at you…”

“No…the voices came from there…” Junmyeon pointed at the hospital.

“Daddy, should we play him some music?”

Sehun doesn’t know if it would help but there’s no harm in trying. Sehun turned on the music.

“Junmyeon, if there’s any problem, just go to the guard at the entrance, okay? Just have him call for me. We’ll be back immediately.”

He didn’t get any response as Junmyeon was still covering his ears but at least he didn’t looked as pained as seconds ago. So maybe the music did help.

***

“Impossible,” Minseok finally said. “This is impossible.”

“Minseok, I don’t understand also,” Sehun said.

“Ellie, do you feel nauseous? Do you feel any pain anywhere?” Minseok asked. The little girl shook his head. Minseok called a nurse in. “Can you go with beautiful sister? We will run some test to make sure you’re perfectly fine, okay?”

“Will there be needles again?” Ellie asked.

“I’m sorry, baby, but there will be. But don’t worry, I’ll only be for a little bit,” Minseok said.

Ellie dramatically sighed and nodded. She hopped off the bed then went with the nurse.

“This is…I don’t know how to even explain this,” Minseok said. “You said that the blotches from her body are gone?”

“Gone. All gone, Minseok. All traces of her sickness from her body are gone. It was as if she never was sick. The only way you can say that she’s sick is because she’s too skinny for her age.”

“I’ve never seen anything like this in my entire professional career,” Minseok said as he flipped Ellie’s old charts and her recent one. “This is a miracle, Sehun. There’s only one way to explain it.”

“Science can explain it.”

“Dear friend,” Minseok sighed. “It’s often when you’re at a lost that salvation is given.”

“I don’t believe in any of that, Minseok,” Sehun replied back.

Minseok dropped the subject. “So, what’s the other problem that you were referring about?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sehun said. “There’s a strange man in our house. Ellie woke up to find him in her room, naked.”

“What? A pervert managed to sneak in your house? Did you report him?”

“He’s not a pervert,” Sehun suddenly had a feeling of defending Junmyeon, even though he had thought of Junmyeon as one before. “He doesn’t have a memory of who he is. I mean, he knows what his name is. He just doesn’t remember who he really is. And he keeps repeating that he needs to be there for my daughter. And Ellie really really likes him so that’s the reason why I didn’t report him to the police.”

“Where’s he now?”

“In the car,” Sehun answered. “We’re going to go to the police station to check if he’s a missing person’s case. And if not, we’ll report him as missing.”

“Why didn’t you bring him up so that we can check on him?”

Sehun didn’t answer at first. He doesn’t know how to answer his best friend without sounding so crazy. “He…said he’s hearing voices.”

“What?”

“Voices. He was fine when we were driving up here. But when we reached the hospital, he fell ill saying that he can hear voices here in the hospital.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. I know that face, Minseok.”

Minseok shrugged. “You don’t believe in these things, Sehun. So it’s no use telling you.” Sehun just glared at him. “He could be a guardian angel, you know.”

“Sometimes I wondered why you even became a doctor if you believe in that shit,” Sehun said where Minseok only answered in a chuckle.

They found Junmyeon asleep at the back seat when they returned. He stirred awake when Sehun started driving away.

“Oh, the voices. They’re gone now,” Junmyeon said.

“Yeah? Feeling a bit better now?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon hummed in reply. “Where are we going?”

“To see Uncle Chanyeol,” Ellie quipped. “Uncle Chanyeol’s a policeman. One of the good guys.”

“Oh. Good guys,” Junmyeon repeated. “But what we will do there?”

“Daddy’s going to check if someone reported you missing. Your family might be missing you,” Ellie answered.

“Oh…family? Do you think I have one of those?”

“Should be,” Ellie immediately answered. “You’re too beautiful to not have a family. Right, daddy?”

Sehun only hummed his answered. 

Opposite to what happened in the hospital, at the police station, Junmyeon seemed agitated. Angry even. He kept glaring at the people in the room.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Chanyeol strode in and greeted Sehun. “You looking good, Ellie girl.” Ellie gave him a gummy smile. “So, what’s this about, Sehun?”

“Junmyeon wandered into our house with no memories but his name. Maybe his family reported him missing. Or someone reported him missing. Can you check?”

“No memory at all? Just his name?” Chanyeol asked as he started typing on the keyboard. 

“Junmyeon?” Sehun turned to the strange man. “Can you tell Chanyeol what happened?”

After one final glare at the room, Junmyeon turned to Chanyeol. “I don’t know that happened. But I just woke up in Ellie’s room. I don’t remember anything. Just my name, Junmyeon.”

“And how can you say that that is your name?” Chanyeol asked.

“I…someone called me using that name…I can’t…”

“Someone? Can you describe that person?”

Junmyeon cocked his head and closed his eyes trying to remember. When he woke up, he just heard someone call him that. Just that name being said over and over until he can no longer hear it. “I didn’t see…I just heard it.”

“Hmm. The name could not be yours,” Chanyeol said. “No missing person reported with Junmyeon’s description.”

Sehun should be concerned but he felt rather relieved at this. “No reports?”

“Nothing, no,” Chanyeol responded. “But we can set up a missing person’s report. We’ll just need Junmyeon’s picture and fingerprints.”

“Okay,” Sehun stood as Chanyeol stood. “Junmyeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go.”

Junmyeon was being fussed over as he can’t sit still while he was being photographed. He got scared being left alone while the other people were on the other side of the room. Ellie brought him comfort by posing for him first and asked him to imitate her. His photograph was finally taken as he was so surprised and excited seeing himself on the monitor.

“But that’s me!” he exclaimed, pointing at the monitor. “That’s me! Wow, how did I get in there?” he came nearer and poked at the screen.

Chanyeol looked at Sehun in question but Sehun only shrugged.

When it came to fingerprinting, they faced another problem.

Junmyeon doesn’t have any fingerprints.

“Is that even possible?” the desk staff asked.

“Rare but not unheard of,” Chanyeol replied. “We’ll just use his photo and put it up in missing person’s list. We’ll call you once we get a hit.”

“Thanks, man,” Sehun shook Chanyeol’s hand.

“Anytime, man,” Chanyeol replied. He then crouched down in front of Ellie. “Give me kisses, baby.”

Ellie wrapped her tiny arms around Chanyeol’s neck and gave her uncle a loud kiss on his cheek. When Chanyeol stood up, he almost fell back down when Junmyeon was leaning into him. He held and gently pushed him away. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Giving you kisses too!” Junmyeon answered brightly.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Chanyeol said. “But go ahead,” he added when he saw Junmyeon pouting at him. He leaned a little low so Junmyeon can reach his face and blushed when Junmyeon finally kissed his cheek.

“Okay,” Sehun stepped forward and pulled Junmyeon away and out of the room.

“You’re angry,” Junmyeon said when they reached the car.

“I’m not,” Sehun answered. 

“And you’re lying,” Junmyeon added.

Sehun sighed. He didn’t know what came over him. Why did he suddenly become possessive when Junmyeon gave Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek?

“Do people do that when they’re feeling grateful?”

“Do what?”

“Kiss on the cheek,” Junmyeon said.

“Yes,” was all Sehun can say. Since he was preoccupied in avoiding Junmyeon’s eyes, he suddenly felt a soft peck on his cheek. When he turned, Junmyeon was leaning away from him now, a playful smile on his lips.

“I’m grateful to you,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun cleared his throat and turned away to hide his blush. “Let’s get going.”

Junmyeon immediately climbed up the car. When Sehun turned to his daughter, she was smiling cheekily at him. 

“What?” he asked his daughter.

“Nothing, daddy,” she gave a little laugh before climbing the front seat.

Junmyeon couldn’t hide his excitement the moment they reached the ice cream café. It was a slow day so the café only has a few people. Ellie and Junmyeon were still deciding what flavor to get.

“Sehun!”

Sehun looked up to see his childhood friend walked in. Jongin owns the café and it is Sehun and Ellie’s favorite hang-out spot.

“I heard about Ellie,” Jongin craned to see the little girl choosing her ice cream. “Minseok’s right. It did really seem she’s not sick. Who’s that?”

“Junmyeon. Long story,” Sehun replied. “So you guys know what to order now?” Sehun asked when they finally approached the two.

“No,” Ellie pouted. “Can’t we have all, daddy? Junmyeon haven’t tried any of it.”

“It’ll spoil your appetite, darling,” it was Jongin who replied, crouching down to Ellie’s level. “How about you choose one then I’ll give you a big serving?”

“Yey!” Ellie wrapped her arms around Jongin’s neck and planted a loud smack on her uncle’s cheek.

Junmyeon also stepped forward but Sehun was able to stop him this time. “Don’t.”

“But I want to thank him,” Junmyeon protested.

“You can always just say thank you,” Sehun said with finality.

***

“Junmyeon, can you read me a bedtime story?”

Sehun was already tucking a sleepy Ellie in bed. Junmyeon looked to him for an answer. Sehun grabbed a book from the shelf and handed it to Junmyeon. 

“She likes to listen to stories before she sleeps,” Sehun said.

“Oh. I’ll just read to her?”

Sehun nodded. “She’s already sleepy. I think you might not even make it to page two.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back to check on you guys,” Sehun said.

When Sehun came back, Junmyeon was no longer in his daughter’s bed. But the door to the veranda was open. He walked in and into the veranda and found Junmyeon just looking up at the night sky.

“Do you think someone is missing me right now? Do you think my family is also looking for me?” Junmyeon quietly asked.

Sehun also leaned on the railings, feeling the cold air against his skin. 

“You’re happy,” Junmyeon said.

“I am,” Sehun replied.

“That’s all that matters,” Junmyeon said.

“Junmyeon?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sure someone’s looking for you,” Sehun said. “So don’t worry, okay? I’m sure your family’s looking for you. And while you don’t have a place to go, you can stay with us.”

“Really?” Junmyeon turned to him with a big smile.

Sehun had to blink hard. Junmyeon was glowing. Like literally glowing before his eyes. Before he can react, Junmyeon was wrapping his hands around Sehun’s neck.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“You’re too enthusiastic,” Sehun said and took a little step backwards when Junmyeon released him. But Junmyeon didn’t move. He just stayed inches away from Sehun. “Uhm…”

Junmyeon raised his hands and cupped Sehun’s face. “You have pretty eyes. But they’re sad. Are you sad?”

“I’m not. I am happy.”

Junmyeon nodded. “You are. But your eyes…they’ve cried so much, haven't they?” Junmyeon brought down his hands to Sehun’s waist and pulled him close and wrapped him in an embrace. “Don’t be sad, Sehun. There is nothing to be sad about.”

“I’m not—”

But Sehun’s voice broke. Like a dam breaking, his tears fell and then he was sobbing. He was just fine seconds ago. He really was. But when Junmyeon’s hands were around him, finally someone holding him, comforting him like this, Sehun broke down.

“Ssshhh…” Junmyeon’s hand behind Sehun’s back drifted upwards, caressing the back of Sehun’s neck. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Ellie’s fine. You are fine. You’ve been too scared. You’ve been too alone. You were in so much pain, bearing hers and yours alone. It’s okay now, Sehun. I’m here now. You’ll never be alone. I won’t leave you and Ellie. I’m here now.”

Those were the words the Sehun wanted to hear for so long. 

He pulled Junmyeon closer and cried harder on his shoulder.

You’ll never be alone.

This was what Sehun wanted for so long now.

***

Sehun slept in and woke up late. When he check his daughter’s room, it was already empty. He went downstairs to see Junmyeon and Ellie in their pajamas, eating cereals in front of the television.

“Good morning, you two.”

Ellie and Junmyeon turned to greet Sehun then turned their attention back to the television. 

“Sehun, look!” Junmyeon pointed at the screen. “There are people inside the small box. And look,” Junmyeon put his bowl down and walked up on the mantle and picked up a picture frame. “You and Ellie are in here!” he said excitedly.

Sehun turned to Ellie and she just giggled. “He had bombarded me with so much questions, daddy.”

Sehun watched as Junmyeon plopped down on the couch next to Ellie, his focus on the television again, too mesmerized.

And Sehun continued to watch Junmyeon. He was thankful for the man’s presence and how he held him when he broke down last night. He doesn’t cry that easily but there was just something in the strange man’s presence that made Sehun so vulnerable.

“You’re staring, daddy,” Ellie said in her singsong voice. She gave him another cheekily smile.

Sehun tried to glare at his daughter. “Can my baby help me prepare lunch please?”

“Say the magic words.”

“Can my darling little princess help me prepare lunch please?”

“Okay,” Ellie stood up. “How about Junnie?”

“Junnie?”

“I gave him a nickname and he likes it.”

“Let’s leave him with the television.”

“Junnie, do you have a boyfriend?” Ellie asked when they were seated for lunch.

“Boyfriend? What is that?” Junmyeon asked in between his bites.

“A partner. Someone special to you,” Ellie said. “You help each other, love each other, give kisses and do adult stuff in the bedroom.”

Sehun almost choked on his food. “Who told you that, Ellie?”

“I know some things,” Ellie said. “So, do you?”

“I don’t know? But I don’t think I do?” Junmyeon answered.

“Oh, if you don’t have one, would you like my daddy to be your boyfriend?”

“Ellie,” Sehun warned. His daughter only gave him a teasing smile.

“I get to love and kiss him and do adult stuff with him?”

“Yes!” Ellie answered excitedly.

“Oh, that would be nice. I’d love your daddy to be my boyfriend!”

Ellie gestured her father to come closer so she can whisper in his ear. Sehun rolled his eyes before doing so. “I already set you up with him, daddy. It’s your time to make a move!”

Sehun tickled his daughter as he straightened. He will probably have a word with Chanyeol about this. He knew that Ellie learned all that cheeky stuff from him.

“If you two are done, then let’s get going. Your Uncle Minseok wants to meet us,” Sehun declared.

“I’m done!” Ellie shouted then darted up to the stairs.

“I’m done!” Junmyeon mimicked Ellie and bolted from his seat. But he didn’t make it to the stairs. His eyes were glued on the image on the television. “Hey, Sehun?”

“Yeah?” Sehun looked up from cleaning the table to see Junmyeon just standing in the living room.

“What is that?” Junmyeon pointed.

Sehun looked at where Junmyeon was pointing. “That? The television?”

“No. That,” Junmyeon pointed again.

“Oh. You mean the beach?”

“Beach?”

“You’ve never been in one?”

“I don’t think so,” Junmyeon answered. 

“Do you want me to take you in one?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Maybe after we go to the hospital, we can drive by the beach.”

“Really? Thank you!”

Sehun already knew that Junmyeon will fling his arms on his neck and give him a kiss. Instead of stopping it, Sehun just allowed it.

Sehun almost shouted when he returned to the dining room to see a person standing in the middle of the room. 

“Who are you?” Sehun asked. 

The person was clothed in all white. He was no taller than Sehun but his presence alone has Sehun cowering.

“So this is where he is,” the man said.

“Who are you? I’m going to call the police if you’re not answering.”

“No need for them, Mr. Oh. Why are you so hostile to me but so welcoming for one of my kind?”

“One of your…”

“Where’s Suho?”

“Who? Suho?”

“Yes. I can sense his energy here. Though it’s getting fainter.”

“Who are you?” Sehun demanded.

“I’m Lay. A guardian angel, and one of my kind has been missing. I was able to trace back his energy here. I’m here to get him back to the Heavens.”

“What? Are you even making sense? Guardian angel? Heavens? What are you talking about?”

The room suddenly felt warm and a blinding light enveloped the room. Sehun managed to cover his eyes with his hands. When the light was subsiding, Sehun lowered his hands just in time to see huge, white wings on Lay’s back before it disappeared completely.

“Never question again our existence, mere human,” Lay said. “Where is Suho?”

“I don’t know about any Suho, okay? Take your hocus pocus elsewhere. Your magic tricks won’t work on me.”

Lay was about to say something but they were already joined by others.

“Daddy, who are you talking to?” Ellie asked, Junmyeon standing behind her.

“Suho!” Lay called.

But Junmyeon was only looking curiously at Sehun.

“Uh, can you two go and wait for me outside, please? I’ll be out in a minute,” Sehun said.

“Okay,” Ellie said as she took Junmyeon’s hand and pulled him outside.

“Why can’t Suho see me?”

“Suho? That was Junmyeon!” Sehun said.

“No. That was Suho. That’s his heaven-given name. Why can’t he see me?”

“Wait… you’re telling me that Junmyeon is an angel?”

“His name is Suho! And yes, he’s one of us but what is happening?!”

“I…what the hell is happening?”

“Don’t speak of that place!” Lay said. “I need some answers. Why is this happening? Suho’s energy is getting fainter. I need some answers to this. This cannot be. I’ll be back, human. You better not hurt Suho.”

In front of Sehun’s wide awake eyes, Lay the angel disappeared.

Sehun doesn’t believe in these things but he simply didn’t have any explanation to everything that he had already seen.  
Junmyeon noticed that Sehun was rather quiet on their way to the hospital.

“Sehun, are you okay?” Junmyeon asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking of something,” Sehun replied. “Hey, Junmyeon? Is the name Suho familiar to you?”

Junmyeon’s face went blank for a second. Then confusion etched on his face, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “I…I don’t know. I…I don’t…”

“It’s okay,” Sehun said. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“We’re here!” Ellie announced. “Oh, Junnie, are you feeling okay? That last time we went here, you didn’t feel good.”

Sehun remembered just now that Junmyeon wasn’t a fan of hospitals. He turned to him in worry.

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon smiled. “That voices are gone now.”

Lay’s words about Junmyeon’s – Suho’s – energy getting fainter now echoed in his head. Sehun doesn’t know what to believe as of the moment.

To say the Minseok was star struck upon seeing Junmyeon was an understatement. Sehun’s best friend can’t take his eyes off Junmyeon and can’t seem to form coherent sentences.

“You okay now?” Minseok’s brain finally functioned perfectly. “Sehun mentioned you didn’t feel good the last time you visited the hospital.”

“Yes. I’m feeling okay now. I can no longer hear the voices.”

“Oh,” Minseok said. “You can no longer hear the prayers?”

“The what?”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sehun interrupted. “Dr. Kim, we’re here for Ellie’s consultation. Not Junmyeon’s.”

“Kim…Kim…why does it sound so familiar?” Junmyeon asked.

“Are you remembering something now?” Sehun asked back.

“No,” Junmyeon replied. “Just…the name Kim…I think I heard it from somewhere.”

“Maybe your name is Kim Junmyeon,” Ellie interjected. 

“Kim Junmyeon,” Junmyeon repeated the name and found it too perfect. “Could be…”

“So Dr. Kim,” Sehun said again. “Ellie’s results please?”

Minseok cleared his throat and grabbed some folders. “It’s as what we discussed before, Dr. Oh. It seemed like she wasn’t even sick at all. Her scans are clean. Her results are normal. Normally, a survivor still bears the telltale signs of the sickness. But not in Ellie’s case. There’s none I could find.”

“And you’re sure?”

“Yes, Sehun. I had my team to run the tests again and even sent the results to some of my colleagues. They just told me why I sent them scans of a perfectly healthy little girl.”

Sehun can’t help but release a loud breath of relief from hearing what Minseok said. His baby is going to be fine.

“So I’m cured now?” Ellie asked. “I’m fixed?”

“Totally, baby,” Minseok said. “You’re perfectly fine.”

“You heard that, daddy?” Ellie ran to her father and hugged him tight. “I’m okay now. You don’t have to worry about me. You don’t have to cry anymore. I’m fine now.”

Sehun choked back a sob as he gathered his daughter to his arms. Sehun didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to be sure. He wanted to be perfectly sure.

He felt another set of arms enveloping them. Junmyeon has joined their embrace. And at that moment, Sehun didn’t mind.

Sehun even felt that it was what made the moment so perfect.

***

Junmyeon was literally bouncing in his seat the moment he saw the blue waters.

“That’s the beach? That’s the beach, right?”

“Yes,” Ellie replied equally as excited. It’s been also a long time for her.

The moment Sehun turned off the car, Ellie and Junmyeon climbed off and immediately ran towards the beach.

“Hey!” Sehun called at them but it’s no use as the two were already out of ear shot.

When Sehun joined them not a moment later, Ellie was busy chasing the waters and running back again. But Junmyeon was…

Junmyeon had his head tilted back, his bare feet slightly buried on the sand. His arms were stretched side-wards, as if welcoming the cold breeze. He had his eyes closed and a smile was on his lips. He flickered. And then he glowed.

Sehun didn’t question it anymore. 

He had already seen a miracle. And it was standing before him.

Sehun wanted to commit the image in his memory. He looked a little too long, memorizing all the details. Then he raised his phone and aimed it at Junmyeon to capture the moment.

Ellie’s shriek broke the spell and Junmyeon dropped his hands. He opened his eyes to see Sehun staring at him. He gave him a smile before joining Ellie in the waters.

***

The weeks went on by. Sehun and Ellie finally returning to their normal life. The life before the sickness got worse.

And the beautiful and sweet addition in their life that was Junmyeon.

Sehun wasn’t complaining.

Though he had been making follow-ups with Chanyeol if there was an update on the missing person’s case. But there wasn’t.

Nothing bizarre has happened after.

Until now.

“Daddy…”

Sehun immediately ran to his daughter’s room when he heard Ellie cry. “What is it? Are you hurt?”

“No…” Ellie pointed to her bed where Junmyeon was sleeping. “I can’t make Junnie wake up. Why doesn’t he wake up?”

In the darkness of the room, Sehun saw Junmyeon’s figure flickered a little longer this time. Ellie gasped, clutching his hand. So his daughter can see it too.

“Junmyeon?” Sehun came closer and tried to touch Junmyeon’s shoulder but his hand just went right through, like he wasn’t touching anything. Junmyeon flickered again. Sehun tried again and this time, his hand connected with Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Junmyeon? Junmyeon, can you hear me?”

Junmyeon stirred then moaned. His hands drifted to his head, cradling it. “Hurts.”

“What hurts?” Sehun asked.

“Everything…”

“Daddy…”

“Ellie, darling, can you get my phone and call Uncle Minseok? Can you ask him to come by the house? Tell him it’s an emergency.”

“Okay, daddy,” Ellie ran outside her room to her dad’s.

“Junmyeon, can you sit up for me?”

Sehun helped Junmyeon sat up in bed. Junmyeon’s head rolled side-wards and Sehun used his body to keep Junmyeon from falling back to the bed. 

“Junmyeon? Can you stay awake from me please?”

“Sehun…I don’t feel so good,” Junmyeon said weakly.

“I know. I know,” Sehun said. “Can you wait a little longer? Minseok will be here and he’ll check on you. You remember Minseok, right?”

Junmyeon weakly nodded. “Cold…too cold…”

Sehun’s reached for the duvet and wrapped Junmyeon in it.

“Stay awake for me, please,” Sehun pleaded. He planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s temple and pulled him closer to him.

“I can’t find anything,” Minseok said. “His heart beat is okay. His pulse his normal. All his stats are okay. I can’t see what the problem is.”

Junmyeon wasn’t shivering as badly as before Minseok came but he was paler than usual and he tends to stare into space more than often. He was currently sleeping, with Ellie cuddling at him.

“But you can tell that he doesn’t look good, right?”

Minseok nodded. “I don’t know what’s happening in this household anymore, Sehun. I think if you bring me more consultation, I might question my profession now.”

Sehun can only sigh. “He said that it was like his body was on fire but he felt really cold.”

“That’s a sign of flu but he doesn’t look like he has one,” Minseok replied with a sigh also. “Why don’t you bring him to the hospital so we can run a series of tests on him?”

But as much as Sehun wanted to know what’s wrong with Junmyeon, his gut was telling him to not bring Junmyeon to the hospital.

“It’s okay, Minseok. I’ll take it from here. I’ll closely monitor him.”

After Sehun saw Minseok to his door, his heart almost stopped when he turned around and saw three strangers standing in his living room, clothed in the same things as Lay.

“So you’re the one who has been keeping Suho,” the shortest one said.

“Lay has sent us here to take Suho with us,” the tallest of the three spoke.

“Show us where he is,” the other one spoke.

“Okay,” Sehun finally said. “So…you’re also…guardian…angels?”

“Lay was right. You are a non-believer. But no matter,” the shortest one answered. “I’m D.O. And the other two are Baek and Chen. And we’re here to take Suho with us.”

“Why do you keep calling him Suho? His name is Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.”

The tallest one, the one named Baek, gasped. “He…he remembered his name? His old name?”

“What?” Chen turned to Baek. “What are you talking about?”

“Let us see him. Let us see how long we have left,” Baek said.

Sehun nodded and wordlessly led them upstairs.

“This is bad…,” Baek said the moment he saw Junmyeon. With the three’s presence in the room, Junmyeon’s figure has been flickering constantly. Like a mirage.

“Baek, you have to explain to us,” D.O. demanded.

Baek sighed. “Suho remembered his past life.”

“Past life? We don’t have a past life,” Chen said.

“We have,” Baek said. “But we’ve forgotten since it was already a long time ago for us and we have been guardian angels for more than we were alive in our past lives. When we became guardian angels, the Heavens gave us a name. In time, we’ve forgotten about our old lives and old names.”

“But why is Suho remembering his old name?” Chen asked.

Baek raised his hand making Junmyeon and Ellie glow.

“You, human. Was your daughter sick? In the brink of dying?” Baek asked.

“Y-yes,” Sehun stammered his answer.

“So that’s how it was,” Baek said. “Suho gave his Heaven given life to the little kid. That’s why he is slowly remembering his old life and his angelic capabilities slowly disappearing.”

“Is that…Is that even possible?” D.O. asked. 

“It is possible,” Baek replied. “Human, your daughter must be special and strong to be able to pluck a feather from an angel’s wings."

“What?!” Sehun, D.O. and Chen exclaimed.

“When a mere mortal plucks a feather from an angel’s wings, his angelic powers flows from him to the one who now holds a piece of his existence.”

“What? Can that be undone?” Chen asked.

Baek nodded. “We just need to find the missing feather while we can still see Suho. We don’t have much time. He is getting weaker as we speak.”

“What will happen if we can’t find it?” D.O. asked, the same question that Sehun wanted to ask.

“Then Suho will cease to exist. His old life. His time as an angel. It will be as if he never existed in the first place.”

***

“Sehun, you’ve been awfully quiet lately,” Junmyeon remarked one afternoon. They were driving out to fetch Ellie from her school. “Is it because I have become a burden because I’m getting sick always?”

“No. No, Junmyeon.”

“Then why have you been becoming distant from me? It feels like you’re always there but never really there. Like I can touch you but you seem so far away.”

Junmyeon raised his hand to touch Sehun’s face but changed his mind and dropped it instead. But Sehun reached out and held Junmyeon’s hand in his.

“We still have time. Do you want to take a stroll with me?”

The wind wasn’t that chilly but Junmyeon shivers with just a little breeze. He had become like that suddenly. A little is too much for him. 

Too cold. Too hot. Too painful. Too sad.

Sehun took his hand and held it tight as they walked along the cherry blossoms. “Pretty, aren’t they?”

Even Junmyeon’s vision has become blurry. Though he can still make out some things he can see, sometimes it’s just too hard. He hasn’t told this to Sehun yet as he doesn’t want to worry him. But his vision has become so bad like he was becoming blind. “Yeah, they are.”

“Too much green, right? So beautiful.”

“Yeah. So beautiful.”

Junmyeon continued walking but stopped when his hand got held back. Sehun was no longer walking.

“Junmyeon, tell me how I’m feeling.”

“What?”

“You can always tell how I’m really feeling. So… can you tell how I’m really feeling?”

“Well…you’re happy. The afternoon is beautiful. We’re going to fetch Ellie…you’re happy.”

“I thought angels don’t lie,” Sehun quietly said.

“What?”

“Everything is pink, Junmyeon. All around us is pink. And I’m not happy. I’m crying, Junmyeon. I’m crying. But you can’t see that.”

Junmyeon blinked hard, trying to focus but he can’t see Sehun’s face. He freed his hand from Sehun’s grip and ran blindly away from him. He didn’t get far as he fell on the cold ground. He felt soft hand on his shoulder.

“No!”

“Junmyeon…”

“No!” Junmyeon was crying too. “I don’t want to be a burden to you anymore.”

But Sehun didn’t let go. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and held him tight. He will not let go. He will never let go.

When they arrived home, Sehun can tell that something was not right. When he opened the door, he knew that they weren’t alone. 

The four angels were waiting for them in the living room.

“Don’t let your daughter and Suho leave. They need to be here,” Baek said.

Sehun nodded and told the two to stay in the living room, much to the other two’s confusion.

“We found this,” D.O. said, a feather resting in his hand. “We found it in one of your daughter’s story books.”

“Daddy, what’s happening? Where are you looking at?” Ellie asked.

“We will let them see us,” Lay said. “We have asked the council to grant us this audience,” he continued.

Ellie screamed and so did Junmyeon when suddenly the room was filled with four more people.

“Daddy, who are they?”

“Who are they, Sehun?” Junmyeon asked.

“Suho, don’t you remember us?” Chen asked.

“My name is not Suho. It’s Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.”

“That’s your old life,” Lay said. “Come and claim this feather so you’ll have your wings back and return to the heavens.”

“What? What are you saying?” Junmyeon asked and turned to Sehun for help.

“Go on and touch the feather, Junmyeon. And then you’ll see,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon stood up and stood before the four people in the room who was looking at him with great longing. The moment he placed his hand over the feather, it glowed. So much that he can feel the heat coming off from it and transferring to his body.

“Daddy, I don’t feel so good…”

Junmyeon turned to see Ellie being supported by Sehun. A minute ago, Ellie was a healthy kid. But now, her eyes had sunken, her complexion pale and blood trickled down from her nose. Then she collapsed.

“NO!” Junmyeon pulled back his hand and stepped away from the four people in white. “No! No!”

Ellie sputtered awake, her physique returning to that of a healthy kid in a matter of seconds.

“Suho, you did not…” Baek was speechless.

“What? What did Suho do?” Lay asked.

“The kid didn’t pluck out the feather from you…you did it yourself and handed it to her,” Baek said softly.

“I…I…” Junmyeon was looking at his hands. Everything coming back to him now.

“You remember now, don’t you?” Baek said. “You can remember us now.”

Junmyeon can only nod.

“Then Suho, you must know what will happen to you if you don’t take back your powers,” Chen said.

“Sehun, take the feather and Ellie upstairs. I’ll follow you in a minute. I just need to talk to my brothers,” Junmyeon said.

“You can’t,” D.O. closed his hand around the feather but it burned him. He immediately let go and the feather flew to Sehun’s feet.

Sehun picked it up and then carried his daughter upstairs.

“No angel can take away a gift he gives to mortals,” Junmyeon said.

“Suho, what are you doing?” Lay asked. “Do you know what will happen to you if you don’t get your powers back?”

“I do. I know what will happen to me, Lay,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll cease to exist. No one will remember me. No mortals, no angels will ever remember me. It was as if I never existed.”

“Then why? Why are you doing this?” Chen asked.

“You love him, don’t you?” Baek quietly asked. “The mortal guy. You love him. You are his guardian angel, not the kid’s. Children are literally angels on earth that’s why they don’t need guardian angels yet until they’re old enough. You’re that mortal man’s guardian angel. You did it to save him. You saved his daughter to save him.”

“His daughter was his everything. I have watched other people lived their lives. I’ve been a guardian for far too long. And I have watched him…”

“Suho, do you hear what you’re saying? You’re ready to give up your existence for these mortals? They don’t deserve it!” D.O. said.

“You’re wrong. They deserve it,” Junmyeon said. “It’s the lack of belief, the absence of love that turns them away. And I have watched Sehun…he’s been through a lot. And his daughter was the only thing that made him happy. And I can’t bear to see…I can’t bear to see him lose her.”

“Suho,” Lay gripped at his hands. “Please. Return to the Heavens. These people don’t need us. These are their lives. We can’t intervene. Let’s find a better way, okay? There’s always a way.”

“Did you see how fast she became sick when I tried to claim my powers back? She won’t have a second to breathe when I’ll do it. She’ll be gone before I can return to the Heavens.”

“Suho…you don’t want to claim back your powers,” Chen said.

Junmyeon smiled at him. “I have lived a long life, Chen. It was a beautiful life. But I found something more meaningful now. Even if I’ll be gone, it won’t matter to me. As long as I can be with them, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Junmyeon found Sehun cradling his sleeping daughter in his arms. He was sleeping also but he stirred awake when he felt a dip on the bed.

“Ssshh,” Junmyeon shushed him before he can even speak. “How is she?”

“She’s okay, just tired,” Sehun answered. “What happened down there?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? For tonight, let’s just sleep,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun nodded and dozed back to sleep. Junmyeon reached out a hand and lightly touched Sehun’s face. I love you, he whispered before drifting to sleep.

They have talked about it. Sehun was devastated and cried that it was unfair. Why can’t he always have both? 

Why does he have to lose one in order to keep the other one?

But Junmyeon made him understand that it’s his decision and that they have to make do of the limited time they have. 

***

Junmyeon felt good that day. The sun was out. The weather was nice. He asked Sehun to take him to the beach again.

On their way there, a particular song played in the car. It was the same song that Junmyeon first heard when they went with him to the hospital the first time.

Junmyeon heard it only once but he had it memorized because he really loved the words of the song.

But I won’t cry for yesterday,  
There’s an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find

Junmyeon turned and smiled to Sehun, then to Ellie who was beaming at him. 

Junmyeon won’t cry for his past life. He found an ordinary world he wanted to live in. And he found something extraordinary in it.

The waters were cold on his feet but the sun was warm. The breeze was blowing softly on his face and Junmyeon closed his eyes.

This might be the last time he’ll be able to feel it.

“Junnie! It’s time for lunch!”

“Junmyeon!”

“Junmyeon!”

His name being called out was music to his ears. He wasn’t Kim Junmyeon, the rich noble in his old life. He wasn’t Suho, the guardian angel. 

In this moment, he was just Junmyeon. And it was perfect.

And it was everything for him. 

The wind and the water was too cold for Junmyeon now so he decided to sit on the bench. Not a moment later, Sehun sat beside him and bundled themselves in a thick blanket. They were watching Ellie playing with other kids on the beach.

Sehun was telling him all their plans for the coming weeks. He said that Ellie always wanted to go to a theme park so that’s what they will be doing that weekend. Then, since Junmyeon has never seen a play, he’s planning to take him and watch The Lion King next week when Ellie will be away with her grandparents.

Junmyeon can only hum his response.

Sehun held Junmyeon’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I won’t forget, Junmyeon,” Sehun said, his voice cracking as tears flowed from his eyes. “I won’t forget you.”

“You will.”

“I won’t. I have pictures of you in my phone and in my house. I will never forget.”

“That’s not how it works, Sehun. But thank you for trying,” Junmyeon reached up and planted a kiss on Sehun’s jaw. 

Sehun bent his head down. “Don’t leave me. You said you will never leave me.”

“I won’t. That’s why Ellie is here. She’ll be with you. She won’t ever leave you.”

But Sehun only cried harder.

“Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

“Please look at me.”

Sehun looked down to see Junmyeon smiling up at him.

“Are you grateful that I came to your life?”

“I am. I really am,” Sehun answered.

“Then can you show me how grateful you are?”

Sehun understood. He had always wanted to do it but he always changed his mind.

Because how can one kiss an angel?

Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered close as Sehun brought his face down until their lips met.

And Sehun poured it all out in the kiss. All the words he didn’t say and all the words he won’t be able to say.

He had so much more to say but he settled for I love you.

“I love you too,” Junmyeon said and snuggled closer to Sehun.

The two of them fell asleep with the lull of their heart beats.

“Daddy!”

Sehun jolted awake hearing his daughter’s voice.

“What are you doing there? Come on!” Ellie waved her hand at him.

“Okay, okay,” Sehun stretched his hands above his head, the blanket falling off his shoulder. His brows knitted and wondered how he ended up sleeping on the bench alone. Sehun stood up, not noticing the blanket falling to the sand. His daughter called him again and Sehun started to walk towards her.

He didn’t see the single feather falling from the bench and slowly fading in the breeze.

-end-


	2. Alternate Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending. (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate sad stories so I have an alternate endings for Ordinary World. This is the first.

Sehun took the train as his car was being repaired. He just got off the phone with his daughter who just gave him an earful because he was running late.

He wasn’t running late for her recital. In fact, he was early. But his daughter wanted him to come early so that she can introduce him to her vocal and dance instructor, who she can’t shut up about.

Sehun leaned on the glass and mindlessly looked on.

Until he saw someone on the passing train.

Their eyes met, recognition etched on their faces.

Sehun craned his neck on the passing train but he could no longer see it. He got off the station when the train stopped and ran.

He doesn’t know where he’s going. He just knew he has to see that man. He can't explain it. 

He looked around as he ran. He has to see that man. He has too.

He finally reached into a neighborhood and he’s standing atop the stairs. And below him was the man he just saw in the train. He was panting also, like Sehun. Like he also ran in search for him.

And Sehun was mesmerized.

It was as if he was looking at an angel.

Sehun climbed down the stairs, trying to form any sentences but his mind refused to come up with one. The man was also climbing up.

But when they were on the same level, they both looked away and just continued walking.

When Sehun reached to bottom step, tears were already streaming down his face. Sehun clenched his fists and turned. “Excuse me!”

The man on the top stairs turned. There were also tears on his face.

“Have we met before?” Sehun called.

The man smiled brightly despite the tears. “It feels that way, right?”

Sehun ran back upstairs until he was standing before the angelic man.

“We’ve met before, right? We’ve met before.”

The other man shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“But it feels so strange. It’s like I met you before. My name is Oh Sehun. And you are?”

“Junmyeon. My name is Kim Junmyeon.”

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it is inspired by the ending of Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name).


	3. Alternate Ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second alternate ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting these days after I've posted the original stories. I lost my copy of this and I had to typed it back. :) Hope this makes up for the heartache I've caused. :)

"I don't know why I'm being paged to this," Sehun complained to Minseok, waving his pager to his best friend. 

"Maybe they need a consult as to the patient's brain or something. They need the best neurosurgeon for the job," Minseok said. "And Sehun, don't you think it's quite a coincidence?"

"How so?"

"The patient's been in coma for years. And he just woke up. It's a miracle. Like with Ellie."

Sehun was indeed curious as to the case. He's still waiting for the patient's charts that were still on the way. But there were a lot of neurosurgeons in the country. So why him?

And thinking about what Minseok said…what happened with Ellie was inexplicable. They’ve already consulted a lot of doctors but still the results were the same. It was as if Ellie was never sick.

And there’s that nagging feeling that’s Sehun’s been feeling lately. Like he was supposed to remember something. But it’s frustrating for him since he can’t remember what it was.

Just that he knows it was supposed to be important.

"But why me?," he asked again. "Why would they choose to travel five hours just to get here when they can just get a doctor there?"

"I heard it was the patient who asked to be sent here," Minseok replied absentmindedly as he continued reading off his own patients' charts. "And why are you complaining? You haven't had any new patients since you came back. Be grateful."

"I am," Sehun rolled his eyes. "I'm just wondering is all."

"Now go be useful and save lives."

"It's a good day to save lives," Sehun smiled as he stood up.

"Indeed."

As Sehun walked out Minseok's office, his daughter Ellie sent him a picture of her and her uncle Jongin having fun making a new flavor of ice cream. He was supposed to join them but duty called...or in his case, paged.

He was about to send a sad face emoji but he heard his name over the PA system. His patient just arrived. Sehun rushed to the private room, a nurse waiting for him outside.

"Is the patient okay from the travel?," Sehun asked as he received the patient's charts.

"He's okay," the nurse sighed, apparently tired from the trip. "Just restless. He can't wait to be here."

"Really?"

She nodded. "When he woke up from coma, he asked to be taken here. And he kept saying your name."

"My name?," Sehun asked, clearly surprised. It's the first time he heard this story.

"He said he needed to come here and see you. That you're a doctor and your daughter Ellie needed him?"

Sehun gawked at the nurse. "How did he know so much about me? Was he my patient before?"

"His parents said they never set foot here and they’ve never heard your name before," she replied. "When we asked how he knew you, he just said it's your name that he can only remember from his long sleep."

"I just had goosebumps," Sehun said. He looked at the top of the chart to check the patient's name. "Kim Junmyeon?" Sehun can't explain it but a shiver just ran down his spine and he can't help but feel that the name seemed familiar. 

"I'll put his old doctor on the line for you, Dr. Oh," the nurse said before leaving him.

Sehun still hasn't move. He can't put a finger on it but there's something about his patient's name. 

Why does his chest felt suddenly like it's in pain? And there’s the feeling again. It’s gnawing its way out on his chest.

Sehun willed himself to move and went inside the room. The patient was alone, gazing at the window, his back to him.

"Mr. Kim?," Sehun called tentatively.

"Yes?" 

"I'm Dr. Oh," Sehun introduced.

His patient slowly turned until he was facing Sehun. 

Then both of them gasped and felt as if time has stopped.

It was as if a fog lifted from Sehun’s eyes and he was seeing the man before him for the first time.

Then it all came crashing back. The first day Junmyeon arrived in his house. Junmyeon in their veranda, shining brighter than the stars. Junmyeon and Ellie watching television. Junmyeon crying along the cherry blossom street. Junmyeon standing in the waters. Junmyeon’s hands on his. Junmyeon’s lips against his. Junmyeon pressed closed against him.

It all came back.

Everything.

Sehun didn't know how he moved but he was suddenly cradling Junmyeon's crying face in his hands.

"Junmyeon."

"Sehun!"

Sehun pulled Junmyeon in a tight embrace, tears streaming down his face. "Oh my God! It's you! It's really you! How did I forget you? How did I forget?!"

"Sehun!" Junmyeon buried his face in the crook of Sehun's neck, sobbing uncontrollably, pulling at Sehun’s white coat. "Sehun...Sehun...," Junmyeon kept saying his name, as if in a prayer.

"Oh my God," Sehun can't believe it. Sehun can't believe he has forgotten his miracle. Junmyeon. Junmyeon who came to save his daughter. Junmyeon who came and saved him. "Junmyeon...you came back. You came back."

"I'm here. I'm here," he said, releasing Sehun in his embrace and cradled Sehun's face in his hands. "I don't know how I'm here but I'm not leaving. I'm not."

"I don't care how this happened. I only care you're here now," Sehun said. “You’re really here,” he whispered.

"There's something I want to say that I only got to say once to you out loud before. And I want to say it now because I might not have a lot of chances."

"What is it?" Sehun's eyes roamed over Junmyeon's puffy face, soaking in the miracle before him. Soaking in the angel in his hands.

"I love you," Junmyeon whispered in a shuddered breath. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..."

Sehun pulled Junmyeon's face closer until his lips was against his and with his. He's kissing him like it's their last. Because the last time they kissed, it was indeed their last. Now, it will be their first of many kisses.

And so much more.

"I love you," Sehun spoke when they broke apart. He had his forehead on Junmyeon's, both of them breathing hard. "I love you."

With his eyes closed, Junmyeon smiled.

He's back.

And he's home.

And it was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which ending did you like? Was the original ending better than the two alternatives?


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something...

The four angels were looking at the scene unfolding before them. Their former brother, who fell in love with a human and chose to be erased from existence instead of returning to the Heavens, finally reunited with the man he loves.

“Wow, I can’t believe Big Boss finally came through,” Baek said.

“What do you mean?,” DO asked.

“He gave Suho a chance at life and love again. A new life,” Baek cocked his head sideways, eyeing the couple through the window, his tone wistful.

“Let’s go,” Lay said, expanding his wings.

“Can’t we stay?,” Chen asked.

“No,” Lay said. “He’s no longer Suho. Come on, before you guys get some ideas,” he added as he started to fly away. DO and Chen followed his suit.

Baek stayed a little longer, happy for his brother.

There was a smile on his face.

And there was longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a series out of this when I have enough time. Would you want that? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it?
> 
> For more of my stories, please check my twitter @bangwritesaus.


End file.
